Owners and operators of websites may present privacy notices and legal notices to client users who interact with web pages associated with their websites. The privacy notices may specify how the owner or operator of the website may use personal information of the client user that was acquired through the client user's interaction with the website. The legal notices may create a legally binding agreement or contract between the client user and the website owner or operator. Furthermore, some legal notices may include a privacy notice component. On one hand, owners and operators may seek to present both privacy notices and legal notices to their client users that are consistent across a given website or at least provide a coherent privacy policy, while client users may seek to achieve a better understanding of the privacy policy embodied in these privacy notices and legal notices.